Trail of Dragons
by pitkat
Summary: An empire is crumbling beneath the pressures of a corrupted priesthood and aristocracy. The 'Solemn Three' demand obedience from all who follow its church, while old and new kingdoms merge unbalanced. War is imminent. SwearingAdult Themed


**Author's Note**: This is the beginning of a novel I'm currently writing based off of the original _Legend of Zelda_ concepts. However, it is only loosely based, and therefore, only certain aspects of the story fits. Aside from the obvious characters (I don't own anything), the world, most of the other characters, mythos, song/poems, languages, etc. are original.

Incidentally, this is not the first chapter to the story, rather the second. I'm posting it to get feedback, so feel free to read and comment. If enough people like it, I'll post other chapters, including the first when I finish it. Thanks!

----

**Chapter 2**

"So where exactly did ya go?" Cree took a swig of his ale and watched his friend carefully.

He ordered a gigantic bowl of chowder with a loaf of bread and side of pork. Surely it was more than he could eat, and it was expensive, which was the point he reckoned. He took almost a religious moment to gaze upon the feast he acquired before taking his knife and cutting the meat. A wry grin appeared as he picked up a bite and began chewing in satisfaction, muffling his response, "This, this, I think, is the best pork I've had here."

"It's just dinna'." Cree scoffed, "At a cheap inn, no less."

"For your information, this is the best supper I've eaten in near six months that I didn't have to hunt. I'm more than content to savor the moment, if you don't mind." He cut another piece and took a good swig from his mug. "I told you, I took the assignment."

"Yea, but ya were intent last I saw ya. Complainin' that ya just go' in."

"Well, I changed my mind."

"Yer a bloody woman."

He cleared his pallet. "The offer was too good, along with the gold."

"So … where did ya go?"

"Southwest to LeMe'rihn. I had to escort a priest's daughter to the Schii Temple."

"That's it?" Cree stared in disbelief, "for four hundred pence?"

"Yep." He took another swig and smiled. He figured it didn't matter whether he could eat all this. He was going to anyway.

"Le' me ge' this straight. Tinya gave _yu_ four hundred pence to travel over a hundred leagues all to deliva' a religious zealo's daughter to some mou'n monastery?"

"And bring her back." He replied with obvious glee. "And it wasn't four hundred pence. The girl gave me a hundred more than was required."

"Ya lyin' to me."

"Wha! I would never do such a thing. You've become entirely too critical in recent years, Cree."

Cree snorted. He didn't know whether he should believe him. "So, wha' so special abou' this girl then that would resul' in paying ya exuberan' prices?"

"I don't know. Apparently, it was really urgent," He quipped while stretching in an effort to be more comfortable. "She showed up right when Yuan said she would and insisted we leave that night."

"She knew where ta find yu?"

He shrugged, "It seems. I told her I couldn't do it. Even if I wanted to, no place was going to sell supplies near dark. She insisted again. I told her I didn't have the funds to supply both of us for the trip and," he stopped to take a drink, "she pushed a bag of pence at me."

Cree sat back in his seat and sighed incredulously, "Ya know, Link, ya would have better off tellin' me ya stole it."

"Din to you." He retorted, lifting his knife and pointing to his friend, "I earned it fair and square."

"Even so, wha' was the deal that ya needed ta leave so quickly?"

"Haven't a clue. I think she was delivering a package or picking something up."

Cree narrowed his eyes even more skeptically, "Picking somethin' up."

"I don't create this shit, Cree," Link stopped and stared at him with intent before resuming in his gluttony, "I will say one thing, though. She was something."

He rolled his eyes. "I've heard enough."

"Scoff all you want. I don't care. I'm happy as the pig I'm eating once was."

Cree sighed, this time more sincerely. He'd known Link for nearly four years and with all this time had never taken a story from him without its due mound of salt. The inn had been busy and it looked as though it were to be a full night. People bustled around with loud discussion after a long day, and a small group of minstrels were beginning to set up in a far corner close to one of the fire pits. Cree continued to eye his friend while finishing his mug. He seemed too chipper to be hiding something, and Yuan did confirm his departure three weeks prior. He smacked his lips and rose to get another drink.

As he turned, the door opened, followed by two tall armor-clad soldiers. At first, he took little notice as this place was often a common social gathering for all ranks of people near the edge of town. The men stopped aside the bar rail and scanned the room, looking for someone. While waiting for the barmaid to tender ale, Cree took time to study them more vigilantly and gradually noted that both soldiers' baldrics lacked front side symbols and were white with green trim along the leather seem; a color set he was not used to seeing. The overcoats appeared too neatly kept, and after a moment it dawned on him. They were guards. Royal guards.

He stepped back from the rail and looked to Link's direction who was oblivious to the new occupants' presence. He knew something was wrong with his explanation. Cree quickly took to the table, hissing in a low tone, "Link! Yu betta' tell me exactly wha' ya did befo' I haul ya out myself!"

Link stopped mid-bite and glared at Cree, "I already told you. Now back off."

"Are yu willin' to fess it up tu them, then?" He pointed at the entrance.

Link glanced over at the cause of the uproar, "I don't know who they are."

Cree's outburst immediately gained the guards' attention. One of soldiers made an assured comment and strode over the table, greeting the grimaced pair, "You need to come with us."

Cree stood up and frowned, "Ye on yer own."

Confusion set in as he took in the guards' expression and realization that his friend, already at the door, was abandoning him, "Thanks!"

"You need to come with us," the guard repeated.

"I don't need to do anything but eat right now."

The guard reached down and grabbed his shoulder, which was replied with an instant rap in the face with his mug. Startled patrons gaped over at the disturbance as Link rolled himself out of the grip, "Bugger off! I paid six pence for this meal and I don't intend on leaving it!"

The first soldier motioned the second to put his weapon away after recovering from the blow. As ale dripped from his face, intensifying his glower, Link firmly sat back down in his seat and motioned the other to him, "Come. Have a pint. This is going to take a while."

He leaned over, this time grabbing the young man by both shoulders, and threw him in the direction of the door. Before he could react, the guard was yet swift upon him, seizing his collar and hauling him through the entry. Link stumbled to the ground, nearly hitting two people in his wake.

"Don't force me to bind and gag you, boy." The guard cut him off quickly, "Get in."

He hesitantly looked at two horses in the middle of alley, one of which was hooked to a covered wagon. Biting his lip in an attempt to subdue the anger, he lingeringly climbed up, followed by the second soldier.

"I didn't do anything!" Link snorted, flouncing back in the seat. "Where are we going?"

The guard gave no response as the wagon pulled away.

"Damn it! I'm not a prisoner! I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Relax." The soldier snapped. "You are being taken to meet with Tinya."

"What?" He forced himself forward in aggravation. "You fucked my meal to take me to Tinya?"

No response greeted him, and Link closed his eyes in a scowl and a myriad of curses, wondering what the hell was going on. He looked out the window toward small homes in the distance, bit by bit inferring that they were heading north of town. The afternoon was already getting late and the sky began to show distant signs of an early dusk.

The wagon drove a good while, passing out of the urban flurry into quiet fields. Northern Hyrule swelled with rolling hills that housed sporadic forests. The trees were unusually tall on the crests, giving them an alluring magnificence, that were countered by stark pastures intermingled with groves and clearings along where the road was cut. Farmers spent centuries tilling out limestone boulders and lining the old gravel pathways; so much now that regions were walled with meter high berms. Bridges were even fashioned from careful plastering of the material, and the roads over generations had become known by many of its travelers as the Hylian Highway. All paths led there, he was once told.

Thumping along the slow meander of a creek, Link found himself dozing. The meal, although never finished, was establishing its affect, and all the excitement fatigued him as he had little opportunity to rest since his return. Tinya was the last person he wanted to see. Recent tasks given to him were not simple nor did they come with any worthwhile reward for his effort. He was beginning to think she thought little better of him than an errand boy and thief. The only reason he was tied directly to her was by some obligation she held to his past. The guilt was such a sore point. Like salt rubbing further into his wounds. He didn't want to be here. He never thought it possible.

But then again, she did allow him enough faith to meet Imeath. Three weeks of actual conversation was refreshing. Although a priest's daughter, she responded with wit and character beyond her years and social grace, which was something he could truly identify with. It was not difficult to work for her, to which he gave himself small luxury in speculating the likelihood of her presence when he met with Tinya.

The cart rolled to a halt. The guard Link assaulted was on horseback and stopped to speak with another soldier at a gated entrance. Link peered out in search of any recognizable features along the road. The opulent condition was not familiar to him. Tall maples hugged a cliff-face to one side, while the other was the creek they followed paralleling the road. The gate itself was white-polished metal, elaborate in design, and attentively guarded by soldiers similar to the ones who detained him.

After a moment, the grounded soldier pulled back from the horseman and motioned to his side. The wagon lurched forward again as the entrance opened, tugging its passengers back. When they reached what appeared to be a final destination, he could only surmise it was a manor of some sort given the extensiveness of the gardens they passed on the way. The guard with him opened the door and exited, motioning to someone approaching from near the grand doors. Link shifted uncomfortably when he realized an older Hylian woman was greeting him and that Tinya was nowhere in sight.

The lady began to immediately inspect him from the doorway. She held a stern stature that accompanied the expression of pressing concern upon her lips, and her eyes reflected a distant weariness, "Please come with me."

He did as he was instructed and walked in tow behind her. With lithe grace, she swiftly guided him through what must have been the main lobby and a series of tall stone corridors on the other side of a small inner atrium. Link had difficultly keeping up with the lady's stride, as he was distracted by the multitude of statues and minor gardens lining the passageway. Five doors down a distant hall, she unlocked and opened one, motioning him to follow. The room was pungent with a freshly burning fire and light fluttered into the room from two west-facing windows.

"My name is Impa, Housemaiden of Hyrule," The woman turned to him with an emotionless tone, "This will be your quarters during your stay. If you need any assistance, please do not hesitate to query myself or one of my servants."

Link was stiff as he nervously soaked in his surroundings. The stone walls were lined with bright colored tapestries, although slightly faded from years of use. A sitting table was in one corner surrounded by finely upholstered chairs and a bed on the other encased in intricately carved wood.

"You will require more suitable clothing and a bath." He snapped back to her attention. "I will have Kati attend to you immediately."

With that, she excused herself, leaving him solitary before he could appropriately react. Link glanced at his clothing curiously, in effort to figure out what exactly was wrong with him. Admittedly, it was a while since he was able to properly straighten himself, but that came with the occupation. Continuous travel does not allow for such comforts. Being thrown into a wagon by armed guards only to be greeted by some noble woman certainly was not an expected afternoon. All at Tinya's behest, no less.

He huffed in uncertainty, which quietly resonated within the tall ceilings, before taking to one of the finely clothed chairs. Second thought, he preferred the look of the bed. The coverlet was made of heavily woven wool underlain by thick layers of down quilts. He could accept this and dragged a pillow out to lie on. If he was going to be subjected to such unannounced plans, he would take all advantage he could from it.

A shy knock shook the door with a petit muffled voice from the other side. Link sat up as the small woman wearing an apron and white cap entered meekly. She composed herself very differently from the lady earlier, as she did not greet him with eye contact and curtsied upon receiving the faintest of recognition from him, "My Lord, I have prepared a bath for you. If you could please follow me."

Link raised a corner of his mouth at being called by such a label, "That was quick." A slight accent clipped her sentences. She was not Hylian.

The woman giggled, allowing her features to break into a warm smile, "It was prepared in expectance of your arrival."

"Is that so?" He furrowed a brow inquisitively as she responded with a timid nod and motion to follow.

He walked carefully behind her, this time not led far from his newly acquired chamber. She opened a small door that expanded into an open space with two metal basins. The floor was lined with stone cobbles, and an open archway led to a private garden outside, allowing a slow draft to aerate the room. Fire crackled quietly near a tub filled with water.

"Please undress yourself."

He looked at the girl with coy concern and quickly melted into a sly smile, "I'm sorry. I like to know my women a little better before succumbing to that."

She turned to him in wide-eyed shock not sure how to reply, to which he aptly began to recant. This apparently was not a place of informality, "Please excuse me. I'm not accustom to being assisted when I bathe."

"Of course, my lord." the woman simpered and turned away from him, "Do you wish me to wait for you outside?"

"No, that's not necessary. Just give me a minute." He scratched his head, not entirely sure how to make this situation any less uneasy. He shyly undressed as the girl faced away from him in the corner obediently. There was little place to put his clothing and the cobbles felt cold to his feet, giving an instant chill. He quickly approached the bath with some caution, slipping into the steaming water. The heat was a shock to the system, causing him to recoil as he managed to submerge himself. Warm baths were rare, let alone attendants and a view to look upon. Still, months of labor were physically and mentally taxing, and the hot water gradually felt pleasant on his muscles.

"Begging your pardon, my lord," Link lurched back into reality, which resulted in another giggle from the servant. Her voice was soothing yet unnerving to him given the situation. She stoked the fire, trying her best to ignore him as he quickly made effort of cover himself.

"Where are we?" He gave a side-long glance at her.

She whipped back at him with the same expression as before, a set of brown locks falling from her cap, "Are you not from here? We are in Hyrule."

"Right. But _where_ are we?"

The servant paused contemplatively before answering, "You are in Hyrule Manor, hosted by His Highness, King Harkinian."

He stared off into the garden.

She handed soap to him and sat down near the hearth, "Forgive my boldness, but you seem unfamiliar with this place."

"You could say that."

"You appear Hylian, and you have been invited as a guest by the royal family. Surely you have some knowledge of these customs."

Link grinned. She was so polite in her ignorance, "Is that what you've been told?"

"Well it is assumed."

"Some things are not as they seem," Receiving subtle puzzlement from her, he thought quickly to change the subject, "What is your name? You don't appear Hylian."

Blushing, the servant fumbled with some cloth in her hands, focusing on the cobbles in embarrassment, "Kati. I am new to the Manor, two months, from Maninoori."

"So far north?" Link inquired while washing his face.

"You know of the place?" She looked at him surprised.

"I've heard stories. What brings you here?"

"My family migrated here after the Fall of Burendoor. We had little else."

He raised an eyebrow. Surely Tinya's influence was adequate to ensure protection of the northern plains after the fateful incursion. Enough provisions had been sent there in recent months. Still, military presence could not prevent mass immigration southward to better established lands. "This must be a very different life for you, then."

Kati nodded, "Yes. But it is a good one. The Family has been very gracious to our people. They offer us safety during these oppressive times. Land, food, we are denied nothing."

Link grimaced. It was hard for him to believe any hierarchy could be compassionate without some sort of return. That much was obvious with the response to the southern lands and tribes therein. This was no different, offering servitude for promise of refuge, even in as far as tending to them personally.

"May I ask your name, my Lord?" Kati bit her lip in hesitation, nervous of his reply.

He stopped scrubbing his shoulder and stared at her as a charismatic smile crept to his face, "There is no need to be concerned. I am not a nobleman or knight. Contrary, I'm no different than you. My name is Link."

She responded to his gesture warmly and let out a sigh of laughter, "It is very nice to meet you. Very refreshing, as most visitors are less patient with my curiosity."

"It is natural to be curious, especially in a new place with strange people." He replied softly. With tension broken, it was easier for him to relax. He smiled more broadly at her before continuing to launder himself.

The small door opened, causing both occupants to jump from the sudden interruption. Impa led another servant in tow carrying a folded pile of clothing. The abrupt entrance led Link to frantically regain appropriate coverage, while she eyed both individuals by the hearth. She motioned the other servant to place the cloth on a bench below the archway, and coolly began to speak, "I must apologize, but we do not have time to properly fit you with acceptable clothing. I trust selection from the prince's wardrobe will suffice." his jaw dropped slightly, "Dinner is at seven sharp. Now, if there is no query for me, I will leave you to your affairs."

She began to turn when the young man halted her, "Actually, I do have a question."

Impa slowly turned back to him, apparent impatience on her tongue forced back with an unwavering smile, "Yes, of course."

"When will I be seeing Tinya?"

She peered at him for a moment before answering curtly, "You will see her before then." She walked to the door, stopped and glanced back at the servant. "Kati."

Kati obeyed, politely nodding to him before she departed. The door closed quietly, greeting Link again with solitude.

* * *

Tinya stood at her porch watching the sun set over distant hills, as she caressed the edge of her rose amulet delicately suspended by a thin silver chain. It was a gift from her brother-in-law; his words still echoing as he placed the heirloom upon her neck.

_The Druid is sought to end all war. Only in the darkest hour does light seek truth_.

So many long years had past since his death and each successive crown that followed. Her sister too eventually diminished and the memories that held their legacy on such pulpits began to wither into forgotten lore only close family and priests dared whisper. However, that was not her fate. She sat by the side of each king and witnessed as he fell into ruin of greed, malice, power, contempt. Hate. Through two civil wars and the fall of the Great Empire, she led armies to protect her oath. In the end, it was all she had left. It was unfortunate that pure uniting of light and shadow could result in such turmoil.

The new orders of faith rose not long after Horizon diminished, lobbying for the Solemn Three, Goddesses of Wisdom, Courage, and Truth. The Schii, Borendoor, Nime, and Noori temples became icons within a century, and all those who opposed its will faced judgment of heresy. Only Tinya's intimate connection with Hyrule and innumerous reference to local folklore granted her amnesty toward any ill will from the Seers. To them, she was an untouchable threat, in which her presence was a reminder of their beginnings and inevitable end. The Harbinger of Death is not thoughtlessly cast aside.

So long had time passed, though, that her true origins all but faded into myth. She was no longer titled by the birthright her father named her for. Instead, she was seen as a mysterious figure endlessly watching time as it passed slowly over generations. She was its guardian, some say. The Druid of the North. The Seer of Noori – Truth. Although blessed with near immortality, Tinya quietly was not yet convinced she was invulnerable. All God's children ultimately diminish. She simply lacked the foresight to see her own end.

"_Lani Noori_," A faint voice whispered from a distant chamber. Tinya closed her eyes and took to the thought with motherly tenderness. She was always hiding in the shadows, carefully observing without notice. _She is so much like her mother. The epitome of our grace_.

"Excuse me, I think I am mistaken."

She turned to the familiar sound and smiled softly, becoming conscious of where she was again. Link realized the same and stepped back to the door, unsure of what to say. He had never seen his mentor like this. To him and all who knew her in the field, she was the icon of strength on horse and the solid image of armored gallantry. She was nay considered a woman, for her presence was nothing less than imposing. However, here, Tinya was fashioned in rigorously contemporary Hylian style. A conservative corset covered the fine evergreen silken front, which only emphasized her delicately woven crimson braids tied snuggly in a glamorous rosette. Link did not think the style suited her since it gave the elder woman an all too formal appearance. Nonetheless, he was speechless from the mere sight, "What happened to you?"

Her eyes narrowed, "Surely you can come up with something better to say." She sauntered back from the window rail, greeting him more fully with a scolding expression.

"I- I meant no offense. You look very nice." He lowered his head in apprehension as to note the lack of courtesy. "It's simply a shock, that's all."

"That I wear a dress? Certainly you of all people can recognize a woman's proper frame." She countered. Link stood fumbling for a moment in an attempt to fix the vocal blunder; an attribute of him Tinya often took with amusement. She dissolved into a wry grin, "Relax, kid. King Harkinian is a very traditional man who desires his subjects to dress accordingly. It would be inappropriate to present myself hoof to neck in metal fresh from the field, and rightfully so."

He sighed internally at her subdued state and took to the sitting table cautiously. Tinya worked her way to the mantle and began to pour herself a drink, "Would you like some port?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Port," she glanced back at him, "It's an alcohol."

He nodded, and she returned a miniature chalice before seating herself, "Besides, if adhering to silly customs is the price I must pay for some peace and quiet, then I am more than willing to sacrifice. This is my holiday, Link." She took a moment to savor the deep brown liquid and then peered at him more carefully, "Right then, let me get a look at you."

She motioned him to stand, which he regally obeyed to show off the newly obtained fancy garb. He turned slowly with his arms outstretched, "Compliments of the Prince."

"Mm. They are his riding clothes." She set her drink down to take a closer gander at the doublet, "They take to you rather well when you clean up."

She smiled and held both hands on his shoulders, which appeared curiously dainty beneath her sleeves. She stood a good head higher than him. "You look so much like your father when he was your age. He was a nobleman, you know."

"Yes, I remember you telling me."

Her expression went slightly melancholy as she stepped back to her chair, "If he were still living, you would have had a very different life. Most likely raised here, with the royal family, perhaps."

A long pause held their breaths, as they rarely ever spoke of him. Link chewed on other reoccurring conversations with Tinya about family, which surmounted to a series of arguments, followed by a brief disappearance on his part. Out of better judgment and maturity he chose to let this go, "But that is not my place."

Tinya returned her eyes to his, "No, it is not." Somberness left her prudently as she washed the memories with a light sigh, "Ah, but look at you. Despite hardships in upbringing, you turned into a fine young man. I think he'd be proud."

Link sat back down, allowing the uncomfortable moment to pass, "So, why are we here?"

She chuckled in reply, holding up her chalice with a deep, boisterous tone, "We have been invited to a party."

"A party." He examined the port before tasting it. The burning sensation was not what he was used to.

"Yes. Your return coincides with a visit from the western delegates. There is a feast tonight in their honor, to which I have been invited. You will accompany me as my escort."

Link blinked several times to comprehend better, "You brought me all the way to here to look pretty with you at royal banquet?"

Tinya smirked, "Farore no! I wouldn't dare waste the royal guard's effort to drag you kicking and screaming out of an inn for that." He flushed a little, "I must still attend these events separate from your whining facade. You are here because the King is content with the results of your assignment."

"The King was involved in my endeavor?"

"But of course. Harkinian, much like the rest of his lineage, is involved with many things connected to the church." Tinya rose for another serving. "Your cargo is crucially important to him."

"Are you referring to Imeath?" Link passed on the second glass.

"No, it is what she returned with her that is so vital."

"Which was? She was very secretive about it."

"I am not ready to tell you that." She reseated herself, plucking several grapes from a tray on the sitting table. "We need more private accommodations for that discussion."

"I don't understand." He turned his head slightly wearied. The chamber was empty aside the two.

"You will find out tomorrow when we meet with him. We have an early tea with the Family, so I advise you be on your best behavior." Tinya finished the chalice with several more grapes. "Tonight, just enjoy yourself. You've earned it."

He half-wondered if he should take the second glass.

Tinya soon excused herself to meet with a delegate personally before dinner. The kingdoms of the Western Front were drafting new treaties with Hyrule in order to strengthen their forces from invading tribes on the southern and western borders. Repeated incursions over the last decade severely weakened Rohne and Mekir, and they had little choice than to ask for assistance. The last set of attacks on Burendoor even proved deadly to Tinya's legion, and she also found herself at the will of stronger allies if she were to continue defending the region.

Kings Harkinian, Kernii, and Morhn eagerly accepted her willingness to unite her forces with theirs in exchange for alterations to their drafting laws and military presence in smaller tribal ordinances to the north and east. It was of her opinion that taxation and census with the smaller tribes were to be kept minimal if they were going to continue negotiations with the southern Hernes and Ni'Im territories open and trading routes accessible to the Northern Front. The northerners were already a bad taste in their mouths.

Link only knew discontinuous portions of these treaties and could understand negligible reasoning as to why it was so important. For three years, she had him traipsing back and forth between the sea-bound continents with messages to the Gerudo and Meayne. He knew their customs and nomadic patterns well, so it was unproblematic for him to track specific individuals Tinya needed to relay information to. All messages were kept secret and sealed in warded envelopes he could not open, even if he knew the proper incantation.

Link was escorted separately to dinner and informed where to sit. He was given clear instructions by Tinya as to what to do if he saw any of the royal family and what to say if anyone were to inquire who he was. _You are a squire under the tutelage of Sr. Reneir of Noori. If you tell anyone your name, you are simply Link of Noori. Nothing more_. She thought it best if he simply chose to stay mute where he was told until she presented herself. He took this rather sullenly, although had little choice but agree without incident.

The passageways looked entirely different at night than when he first arrived, and he fell behind to the dismay of poor servant guiding him. Several times already she had to back track and remind him of their tardiness. They passed through two large courtyards encircling fountains that flowed along the length of their path. A long open corridor followed lined with statues of exotic birds and faeries long since extinct. He could here music in the distance coming from several lit windows on the other side of the garden adjacent to the hallway. The sound of a pipe and several string instruments intermingled with a soft, uncustomary pitch that did not sound as though it belonged. It was feminine, humming to a variant song from a location he could not discern.

He steadily understood that his trail lost the servant again, so he took the opportunity to search for the voice. He turned in the opposite direction from the main hall where he was coached to go, and led himself down a quainter passage. On the far end was another lit room with the door slightly unhinged. The humming, although soft, unexpectedly drowned out the music from the distant banquet, and he slowly could make out some of the words.

_Down under rohnehorn lilies lie_

_Kind thoughts long tended by crossroads and sky_

_Riddled quiet melodies give stories unto rise_

_Brave hearts do follow this lullaby_

_Love in young lady, gay merry with man_

_Two birds sing their song, with fervor they stand_

_Sweet perfume did spread 'cross the land_

_Jasmine, jasmine spring's calling amen_

_Her lover, he took the road down to Nye_

_Fields lead attending nay left there to die_

_War sends message, "strong men stay and lie"_

_No child remains left there to tie_

_Young lady, with fear she followed him there_

_For stories returned of the solemn affair_

_Searching all hope that he stayed with care_

_And breathing hearts were nay so rare_

_There on ashen field, no story could sell_

_In battle, on sword and shield he did fell_

_Wounds too deep to cure with herbs or spell _

_Death comes slowly, long grief to quell_

_Long since she sought her lover then_

'_Come back,' she cried 'my sorrow amend'_

_Yet, she waited there 'til her days did end_

_Only young birds left now to send_

He quietly peered through the door to see nothing but a wooden bench and a fire mantle in the middle of the chamber. Hesitantly pushing open the door out of fear he might startle the bard, Link smoothly entered and looked around. To one side of the mantle sat a young woman. Her golden hair was braided in rosettes, loosely tied back and held by a thin gold band upon the top of her forehead. Positioned behind a large harp, her dress surrounded the instrument on the floor, and she plucked gracefully away with her thin, nimble fingers, lost in her lyrics. She had not noticed the young man until he unwittingly bumped into a chair, to which she ceased and turned. Blue eyes pierced him motionless, mindlessly staring back as she gave the most utterly sweet smile that could only be responded with a burning red hue on his cheeks. Her familiarity could not be placed in his mind.

"My Lord?" The servant had finally caught up in search of him. She tried her best to be polite, "My Lord, we are extremely tardy."

Link gave a fleeting look to her before turning back to the harpist, who seemingly vaporized. "There was someone in here."

The girl surveyed the room and breathed deeply, "Please, my Lord. We must make haste."

She managed to pull him from the chamber and they headed back down the hallway to the appropriate room. Dinner already started and the servant halfhearted led him around one side of the grand floor, to bring little attention to him as possible. Tinya sat conversing with someone to the side not vacant and turned to Link as he joined her. Drink was poured and the second course offered.

"Where in Din have you been?" Tinya hissed under her breath, her expression unchanged from the charming smile excusing herself from the stranger.

"I got lost."

"How exactly could you manage to lose yourself with a servant and blaring music to guide your way? Gods, I trained you as a bloody ranger and still you cannot find your way out of a sack!"

"Easy on me. How about you inform everyone else how you feel while you're at it." Link withered while uneasily taking in inspective glances from other dinner guests.

"You are a daft cub, Link," the woman retorted. "Tardiness is not heard of here. It is extremely rude and has ramifications."

"What is the King going to do, throw me in the dungeon for entering late? I was sidetracked because this place is too damn big," He muttered. Scolding him would do nothing at this point except worsen his appearance, she reasoned.

The dinner was periodically interrupted by speeches from the King and visiting delegates offering their obtuse gratitude for each other and their intended political agendas. These were painfully boring to Link as he sat biting his cheek to stay awake. The only redeeming quality of the event was the food. Although he could not identify half of the dishes, nor what utensils to use during each course, he figured that this would be his first and last opportunity to enjoy the fruits from the height of aristocracy. He lowered himself to rely on Tinya's implied queues so that he could at least pretend he knew what was going on.

Tinya sipped some of her wine and subtly pointed to a velvet clad man opposite of them. He was chatting loudly with a lady and older man beside him. "That is Sr. Kalinor of Rei and his wife, Marissia. Beside him is Sr. Tougan the Great. He's one of the dignitaries from Rohne."

"I think I recognize him," Link nodded at latter guest, "He was in LeMe'rihm two weeks ago."

"He's from LeMe'rihm." Tinya affirmed, "The Schii Temple is a sore subject to him as of late because of their insistency on pacifism toward aggressors in Pree. Although he cannot openly object to their lobbying of King Morhn, he has recently been brought to question in some circles as whether he was connected to the assassination of Lune of Schii last year."

"If they have reason to believe he did it, then why don't they try him for the crime?" He took another bite of what he thought might be a dumpling.

"To outright question such a prominent military figure would result in political segregation, especially if those individuals turned out to be wrong." Tinya motioned to the far end of the hall, where a large group of men sat in heavy discussion. "Those are the Surii clerics. They come from all over the northern and southern lands, Pree included. To accuse Tougan of murder would require exposing themselves, and that would lead to more political questioning of their origins and alliances with Hyrule as well as other northerly states. Only certain officials are openly identified with them and staunchly regarded with caution."

"Well, what do you think?" Link turned to her nonchalantly. The official labels and rumor were esoteric to him.

"This is not idle gossip, Link. These people may very well decide where war occurs and with whom."

"Right, but this doesn't concern me." He motioned to the surrounding activities abruptly. "I care little about petty scandal amongst these people, nor would I care any more if the situation arose that I needed to listen."

"You are too quick to assume your position and its relevance to these affairs," Tinya morosely took a bite from her artistically crafted dish. Each course was more ornate than the last and personalized, it seemed. "These dignitaries set the ground rules for all traffic in the northern lands. They control taxation, census, toll fees, and all other laws that result in the tightening of the people's pockets. They have direct influence on who owns land, what profit is made for the kingdoms, and what exports and imports pass through our ports. It behooves you to know who these people are because it is important to know who you can levee with."

Link fiddled with his plate in thought. "Why would it be important for me? Do you intend on having me spy on them like in Ni'Im?"

Tinya scowled at him to hush before continuing, "This is all but an illusion to the far greater peril subjected on us. These political games are controlled by subtler groups that underpin the very society in which we reside and the faiths we follow. One of which you have been part of since your birth."

He snapped a disdained look at her and glanced back out to the crowd. He knew what she was referring to. Anger burned the back of his hair as he allowed the thought to creep into view. _Ganon is no mere threat_. His son already insured succession over the Southern Spine and the central territories were in shambles from the kingdom's sudden expansion once Omais took power. It was feared that he would soon claim emperorship over the entire southern continent if no one came to their aide. The northern territories, however, chose to bargain with him rather than draw the line against his dictatorship. "It is in vain that they think he will share power."

"Is it?" Tinya peered at him from her goblet, "Perhaps it is all an illusion." She drew herself straight, "No matter. Do not mully yourself with intrigue this eve, for it will only draw more attention to you. Something I certainly will not entertain. You, my child, have many people to meet and wine to drink."

Her quick change in disposition was yet another shock for him. Tinya was not the type for spontaneity or fallacious musing with people. She was as serious as they come, frequently reveling in challenging wit so that she could put people back in their brooding place. He rarely knew much before entering such dangerous conversations with her, as there was no telling what would be uttered from her lips.

Tinya spent the rest of the evening toting him about as she made sure to greet what seemed to be every guest who wore a band above their ears. Link was to stay silent unless otherwise instructed while she introduced his fictitious surname to each one.

"Ah, you are one of the eastern rangers," Durk grinned and handed off his chalice to a servant.

"_Say yes_." Link nodded shyly, regurgitating each phrase Tinya inaudibly queued. "Yes, distant to the Northeast."

"Noori is very far for a Hylian. Reneir must be impressed by an unseen quality in you to afford such long travel." He glanced back at Tinya with a broad smile, "How is he these days? Growing too old and impatient for these events that he would rather require a mere apprentice to escort such a renowned lady? You must be honored."

"He is ill and Hyrule is simple for me to navigate." Link lied. A brief pause followed as he felt growing pressure on his temple, "It is an honor."

"Have you had time to visit with the Family, Tinya?" The duke casually passed off introduction to face the tall eloquent figure.

"Not as of yet. I arrived two nights ago and have busied myself since with delegations."

"Oh, well that is no fun is it. I was hoping you could acquaint me on some recent rumor in the House, as it seems not everyone is present tonight."

Tinya accepted a place beside him while motioning Link to remain standing. A calm smile imprinted her long features, "Young Durk, you need seek little information from me when inquiring of the Family."

He chuckled, "Please. Every time I see you we always start with a tease."

She raised an eyebrow, "You are little better than an adolescent to me and therefore, require meaningless banter prior to any serious discussion. Besides, youth is a compliment to such with wisdom beyond their gray years."

Link closed his eyes. _How long is this going to last?_

Durk handed her a goblet as he continued to laugh. He pulled a pipe from an unseen pouch to his side and prepared the weed within it. "Quick insult rounded with sappy flattery. You are getting less subtle with old age."

"Well, that either suggests that you are becoming more astute or my charisma is simply wearing off." Tinya sampled her wine with what seemed to be sincere enjoyment. "It all depends on what kind of rumor you are referring to. Who is not present tonight?"

"Come now, you do not know?"

"As I said, I have had little opportunity to entertain any."

"Well, the princess is missing for one. No one has viewed her in near a fortnight and there is speculation as to illness or other political concession regarding her. Secondly, there has been rumor that the prince is to travel south to Ni'Im for negotiations."

Truth be told, few ever viewed the princess, and since she was a child, her face was kept hidden from most public affairs. As a result, gross rumor as to her true identity and legitimacy spread wildly over the years. Those privileged enough to witness her though, were timid to even slight her, for she was captivating, frighteningly intelligent, and beautiful. There was little to deny that she was her mother's child and a fierce reminder of the Hyrule Legacy. However, according to custom it was not her place to be involved in political discussion, and therefore, her studies were strictly held in reserve to religious ceremony.

"Zelda is lovely as always, set to her duties far in the north. As for Marynian, he will travel with me for several months to observe cultural and political differences between our kingdoms as part of his training."

Prince Marynian, on the other hand, was the first in line to the throne and acted in all political as well as family affairs. He was much like his father in that he held a strong traditional sense of propriety. Although he was capable of making sound judgments as a strong ruler, he was not what he seemed. Under all of the regalia, he was not ready for this position. In fact, he desired none of the birthright that beset him. Tinya privately believed that he would have rather held his sister's anonymity and resented the mold chosen for him. However, many reasoned he would eventually grow out of this and take his inheritance with good measure.

"Do you think he is ready for such travel?"

"He has little choice as of this point." Tinya responded, "Growing pressure is relentless and we must unite if we are to be strong enough to keep incursions at bay."

"Fusing the southern and northern regions will be tricky with a sea between us. Ni'Im is not pleased with our recent accommodation of the Maninoori, which only makes it more difficult to assure them that we are not attempting to conquer their territory."

"I am well aware of the concern Ni'Im holds with Hyrule. Unlike other members of the Family, my memory does not quickly fade, Durk." Tinya criticized, "It has been too long since any country attempted control of an empire, an action not without its implications."

The gentleman paused to redirect his words, "Do not misunderstand me. I mean no inference as to your unequaled knowledge and experience on the subject. It is simply an anxiety that many share."

Tinya turned more fully to him, "You know as well as I do that open treaties will allow freer access into the Southern Spine. From here, we can do nothing to protect our interests while Omais continually expands his own."

"Speaking of which, I heard something rather disturbing I think you should know about." Durk slowly took a small envelop from his side and handed it to her, "Omais seems to be circumventing our efforts by seeking his own treaty with Harkinian."

Tinya shot subtle concern as she opened the parchment and read the note. "Harkinian is entertaining this?"

"It appears he is open to it. Worse yet, the seers advised it."

"I do not accept that." Tinya responded sharply with a whisper and pushed the letter back into its envelop, "The 'Solemn Three' will be our ending if this is seen through."

Durk sighed in agreement, returning the note discretely to its original place, "The unfortunate reality is that peace will either come from domination or marriage, neither of which I fear will lend to our intentions."

"He can attempt to widdle his way into the back door, but it will be unsuccessful." She furrowed her brow in thought, "There must be something else controlling the seers' resolution if they are in fact buying into this as an acceptable avenue."

"Perhaps the King sees it as a way of infiltrating the Southern Spine clandestinely. She would have an advantage within his walls."

"But at what cost?" Tinya breathed, "I shall have to inquire as to the legitimacy of this claim. Our effort cannot be wasted on aristocratic hunch or religious mockery."

Both elders became silent with continued internal dialogue veiled by calm dispositions. Overwhelming tension reverberated such that Link himself could not help but survey others attentiveness to their discussion. To his astonishment however, no one seemed to notice as the two nipped at their wine and renewed their comfortable expressions toward the mass of song and drunken wit long past austere displays of diplomacy.

"I remember visits here as a child, playing with my cousins and attending the grand halls during summer feasts. The manor brimmed with happiness then. It truly was a golden age for this Family." Durk let out a puff, "It saddens me that they should happen to inherit these bad times."

"Like all things, contentedness is temporary. When balance is reset, peace will return along with all that you desire as normalcy." Tinya's words rang priestly as she quietly stared at the young man sitting along side his father, behaving as instructed all his life.


End file.
